Twisted Sister
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: When she out for a walk on the Boardwalk, she never expected to run into him. Paul/OC. Written for my cousin, Shelby. R/R :


**Title ; **Twisted Sister

**Rating ; **M

**Fandom/Pairing ; **"The Lost Boys"/Paul/OC

**Summary ; **When she went out for a walk on the Boardwalk, she never expected to run into him. For my cousin, Shelby. R/R :)

**A/N ; **So, you should all know up front: I wrote this story as a Christmas present to my cousin, Shelby, who is obsessed with Lost Boys & in love with Paul. I really like the story – and so does she xD I hope you guys like it :)

The fact that she was even on the Boardwalk was strange. No one went there anymore. _No one. _And tonight was no different; the place was deserted – except for her. But, for some reason that was unknown even to her, she loved going to the Santa Carla Boardwalk. She loved the peaceful feeling she got from walking around it alone at night. She loved the way the rides looked when they were shut down, especially the Merry Go-Round. Which was where she headed next.

Walking around on the Carousel was her favorite thing to do. She liked to sit on the various horses and just stare out into the night…

But this time, when she got up on the ride and sat down on the nearest horse, she sensed that she wasn't alone. She could feel something… An icy feeling on her neck that told her someone was watching her. Looking around, she didn't see anyone, but she still had that sense that someone was there. She tried to shrug it off, but now she heard noises – whispers, almost – from behind her. And this time, when she turned around, she saw him. A boy.

He looked about eighteen, a year older than her, and he was standing a few feet away from her on the Carousel. Though it was dark, she could tell that he was blonde – with long hair – and wearing a lot of leather. She couldn't figure out why, but she didn't feel at all scared – or nervous. Not even a little bit. As she looked at him, she felt… entranced.

"Hey." She called to him.

"Hey." He said back, with little emotion in his voice.

She was _so _interested in him. "Well… Are you gonna stare at me all night, or -?"

But before she could finish her sentence, he was standing right in front of her. It was as if he'd teleported from one place to the other; one second, he'd been feet away and then she'd blinked and here he was.

"This better?" He asked, still no trace of emotion in his voice.

For some reason, she found the non-existence of emotion _very _sexy. "What's your name?" She questioned.

He didn't look at her, but replied, "Paul."

She nodded. "Paul… Nice name."

He raised an eyebrow, "Fuck you, I didn't pick it. What's _your _name, sassy?"

"Shelby." She told him, folding her arms across her chest.

Paul gave her a look, then smirked, "Hi Shelby."  
"Hi Paul." She echoed. "So…"

"What are you doing out here so late at night? Not that anyone _ever _comes here, but still…"

She snorted, "I could ask _you _the same question."

"You could – but I asked you first." He pointed out.

She sighed, "I don't know… I like coming here… It's quiet and peaceful. It's nice to just come here and think about stuff."

"Like what kinda stuff?" He asked, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket.

She shrugged, "Life."

"Oh, so are you one of those hipster types? Like, all introspective and shit?" He offered her a smoke, which she promptly turned down.

"No… At least, I don't _think _so." She watched him light his cigarette and take a drag.

Exhaling, he looked at her, "So why do you come here then?"

"I told you: to think." She responded, "Why do _you _come here? To lurk?"

He mock-smiled, "Oh, ha-ha, very funny. You're a fucking comedian, you are." He breathed out the smoke in her face, making her cough. "Why do you _think _I come here?"

She stared at him – _damn_, he was attractive. "I don't know. Probably to scam on innocent girls like me."

He took another drag and blew it out. "Wrong answer, sassy."

"My name is –"

"I know what your name is." He interrupted, "It's just that 'sassy' seems more appropriate."

"Seriously, answer my question." She pressed, "Why do you come here?"

He breathed out more smoke, "You want the truth?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It'd be nice."

"The truth… is that I'm a rapist who's wanted for 2 million bucks in 25 states. I've been on the loose for years now – cops can't ever seem to catch me." He grinned.  
"Fuck you." She scolded, "I want the truth, okay? _Please._"

"_Fine_." He tossed the cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with his foot. "I come here because I'm bored."

She blinked. "That's it? Seriously?"

"Yep. That, and because I'm a vampire."

She looked at him for a moment as his words sunk in. He couldn't be serious, right? Either that, or he was completely batshit crazy.

"Are you kidding? You're kidding, right?"

He shrugged, but his face remained serious. "Why would I kid about something like that?"

She pursed her lips, "Gee, I don't know – maybe because you're _insane?_"

At that, he chuckled, "You think I'm insane?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Dude, I know approximately _one _fact about you; Your name. For all I know, you might be. You probably are."

He pouted, "I'm hurt."

She laughed, shortly. "Why are you acting so weird? You tell me you're… a 'vampire', and… I mean, what am I supposed to think?"

"_I_ think," He stepped closer, his body brushing against hers slightly, "You should trust me."

She found it increasingly difficult to keep her breathing steady – he was… _so _close to her. "So, you're… you're not lying to me then? You're serious?"

He nodded solemnly, "I'm totally, 100% serious."

"You're a vampire? Like, with fangs and shit?"

"You know it, sassy."

She furrowed her eyebrows, not only because of how ridiculous the idea of him being a vampire was, but also because she actually… believed him. "Stop calling me 'sassy'."

He grinned, "Make me, baby." He replied, in a sing-song voice.

"Okay – what is wrong with you? How do you do that?"

"Do what? Stay this devilishly handsome all the time?" He waggled his eyebrows, jokingly.

"No." She replied, "How do you make me feel like I can tell you anything – even though I barely know you?"

He moved a step closer, his face inches from hers, and breathed, "You feel that way because you_ want _to – not because of something I'm doing."

She scoffed, "So, what – are you trying to get me to say I like you or something?"

He laughed, and slowly reached up to brush his fingers across her cheek, "_Do _you like me?"

What the hell was this guy playing at? God, if he wasn't so good-looking, she would've left already. "Well… I don't hate you."

"Glad to hear it." He muttered, before backing away from her to jump down off the Merry Go-Round. Still entranced by him, she followed, which made him laugh again. "See, now I know you're into me, because you're following me like a lost puppy."

She glared at him, "I am _not._ I just… have nothing better to do, alright?"

Paul rolled his eyes, but nodded, "Uh-huh. Suuuure."

And after that, a moment of silence passed them by. A moment spent with them standing, side by side, and him looking at her. She didn't acknowledge the fact that he was staring, but tried her hardest to look anywhere but at him. After the moment had ended, he looked away and she put her hands in her pockets, wanly.

"So," He turned to face her, "You wanna go for a ride?"

She was slightly taken aback by this question, and raised a suspicious eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"I thought I was pretty clear the first time; Do you want to go for a ride?"

"What – in your car?"

He shook his head, "Not exactly."

And, without another word, he held out his hand. She stared at him for a few seconds, trying to decide whether or not she trusted him… She'd only just met him, like, 15 minutes ago, after all. She didn't know jack about him; except that his name was Paul and he claimed to be a vampire.

And yet, she felt as if she knew him. The feeling was so strong, she couldn't resist it.

So, she reached out and took his outstretched hand in hers. Now, she wasn't entirely sure, but she thought she saw him grinning, as she did so. His hand was cold, but she didn't mind.

"Come on," He beckoned, "I'll show you."

He pulled her along behind him, leading her away from the Carousel. As they walked, she thought about this situation. Wasn't this exactly the type of situation you were supposed to stay _out _of? She considered that, then cleared her head of those thoughts. Who cares if this whole thing is wrong? Nothing exciting _ever _happened to her, so she planned on enjoying whatever the night would bring.

They turned a corner and Shelby saw what he'd been talking about; A motorcycle.

"Oh, that is _so _cliché." She said, as they approached the vehicle.

"What is?"

She shrugged, "A girl gets asked to go for a ride on a motorcycle by a mysterious boy she's just met."

"Who cares if it's a fucking cliché?" He asked, letting go of her hand and getting onto the motorcycle, "Are you coming or what?"

"Of course I am." She murmured, before climbing on to the seat behind him. Her arms wrapped around his middle, so she wouldn't fall off, and they took off, the revving noise ringing in her ears.

The only complaint she had was with how _fast _he drove. She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed that everything would be okay. The fact that her eyes remained closed the whole time meant that she didn't see any of their surroundings and therefore didn't know where he was taking her. But she found herself not caring where he was driving – only that she didn't want him to leave her. She wanted to stay with him for as long as she could – even though that sounded ridiculous.

When they finally came to a stop, she let go of Paul and opened her eyes. He got off the motorcycle and helped her off after him.

They were standing at the entrance to what looked like a cave – weird as that sounded. There were "Do not enter" and "KEEP OUT" signs up all over the place.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Where the hell are we?"

He smiled, "Just come with me."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"What _is _this place?"

He looked over at her and smiled at the look of astonishment on her face as she glanced around. "This is home."

Her mouth fell open, "You… You _live _here?"

Paul shrugged, "Yeah. I do."

The inside of the cave was – if possible – bigger than it appeared to be. The ceiling was high and there were lit torches everywhere… Curtains and posters up on the walls… It was all very surreal and Shelby wasn't sure whether or not she was really seeing this.

"But, I mean, it's not just me – I live here with three other guys. Well… vampires, I should say; three other vampires."

"They're your friends, I'm guessing?"

He hesitated, "Sure. I suppose they are."

She raised an eyebrow, "You don't like them? What're their names?"

"David, Marko, and Dwayne. And, yes, _sassy_ – I like them enough."

Nodding slowly, she gazed up at the ceiling, "So, where are they?"

"Hell if I know." He replied, "Probably out partying – like usual."

She turned to face him again, "Then… why aren't you with them?"

"'Cause I found something better to do." He said, casually.

Eyebrows raised once more, she inquired, "You mean stalking me?"

Paul laughed, "Babe – if anyone's stalking anyone, _you're _stalking _me_."

She rolled her eyes, "Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-_huh_. You followed me here." He pointed out.

She groped in the air for a stinging reply – and came up empty. "You started it, though."

He shrugged, a smug grin on his perfect face, "I was bored. I'm just glad you're nothing like Star."

"Who's Star?" _Must be one of his girlfriends_, she thought – dreading that he would say exactly that.

"One of David's flings." By the look of disdain on his face, she could tell he didn't like her – and was relieved. "And a total drag. Vampirism was wasted on that chick – I swear."

"What's it like?" She asked, mimicking him when he sat down on a nearby couch, "Being a vampire?"

He chuckled, "It's… It's not something I can explain to you in five minutes. I can't _summarize _it… It's too many things at once." His eyes met hers – suddenly serious, "But it's definitely not easy. Not at first anyway… It's been a _long _time since I was human, and I haven't seen my family in decades… So, it gets lonely – but it's completely fucking awesome as well. I mean – being able to live forever and never grow up means you have literally _zero _worries. Nothing to tie you down. You can be free, you know? I've met some really amazing people along the way – yourself included – so it's not boring, either."

"Sounds pretty cool." She blushed faint pink, "You think I'm amazing?"

He looked up, his eyes blazing into hers, "I do. You'd _have _to be pretty amazing to meet a random guy and…" He broke off and moved his hand up to grope inside his jacket pocket – pulling the familiar pack of cigarettes out again. As he lit a new cigarette, and put it to his lips, she couldn't help but stare. And he noticed. "Any particular reason why you're gaping at me, sassy?"

She blinked herself back to reality, "Just enjoying the view."

Paul exhaled slowly, blowing smoke in her direction, and never taking his eyes off her, "Me too."

She blushed once more – he _sure _knew how to sweet-talk. At the look on her face, he moved the cigarette from his mouth and reached out to her.

"Here -," He turned it around in his hands, so she could inhale, and pressed it gently to her waiting lips; Holding it there long enough for her to take a drag. When she blew the smoke out, she smiled, dizzy with thoughts of him.

"Wanna do a blow back?" He questioned, his eyes dark but re-assuring.

Shelby furrowed her eyebrows, "What's that?"

He nodded, and moved closer, so he was right beside her. Turning her so they faced each other and were level, he took another drag and held it in. Then, he leaned in, his lips centimeters from hers, and exhaled into her mouth. She shivered at the sensation – it was strange… new and exciting all at the same time. He didn't move away – his face remained incredibly close to hers – and she felt her breathing catch.

She took the still-lit cigarette from his hand, and took a drag of her own – blowing it into _his _mouth this time. He slowly breathed it all in, and then looked at her again – his eyes softer than they had been minutes before.

"You like me yet, sassy?" He asked – his hot breath tickling her nose.

She was almost too breathless to respond, and answered, simply, with a nod of her head. Paul smiled, and finally closed the gap between them. Their lips met, her arms went around his neck – his around her middle – and they melted into one another. It was strange – mainly because they still barely even knew each other – but this all felt so… right. To both of them. Slowly, she eased him out of his leather jacket. He had a simple, white, long-sleeved shirt on underneath, and she grinned as his jacket fell to the floor. He held her close to him, kissing her with a sort of gentleness that one wouldn't expect from a vampire. She reached up to cup his cheek in her palm – he was cold to the touch, but she didn't mind.

But, almost as soon as it had started, his mouth became rough against hers and he broke away from her. Sitting up, he turned away, his hands covering his mouth.

"Hey," She murmured, scooting over to him, "What's wrong?"

Paul shook his head, still covering his mouth, "I… _can't._" His muffled voice replied, "I just _can't._"

She felt a pang of hurt inside herself, but shook it off. All she had to do was talk to him. "Why not? I don't understand…"

"Because…" He looked at the floor, "Because I don't want to hurt you. And I could – if I lost control."

She nodded, realizing, "But… you won't…"

He snorted, "I nearly did already." When she furrowed her eyebrows, he turned and took his hands away from his mouth. She saw what he was worried about; His fangs had come out. Two sharp – _sharp _– ones on either side of his mouth. She blinked – making sure not to freak out – and shrugged.

"You didn't hurt me, though. You _won't _hurt me."

He groaned, "You're missing the point. I don't _want _to hurt you – God knows I don't – but that doesn't mean I _won't._"

She shook her head, reaching up to trace the contours of his face with her fingers. "I don't believe that. You _can _control yourself. I know you can."

His eyes bore into hers as he replied, "You don't know me, sassy."

"I know enough." She whispered, pulling him back to her.

He struggled against her for a moment – but she was persistent, and he didn't want to fight this. He closed his eyes – cursing himself silently – and gave in. She pulled him down with her, so they were as they had been before he had broken away – with him laying on top of her.

"See?" She breathed into his mouth, "_Everything's okay."_

He smiled, in spite of himself, and kissed her passionately, willing himself to stay in control. He wanted this – he wanted her – but he knew it would be difficult. It had been a while, after all, since he'd really done anything like _this_ with a girl. Usually, he just… killed them.

He _felt_ different as well. He found himself doing his best to impress her. He wanted her to like him. Of course, he wanted to fuck her, too – _badly _– and that was the present concern.

When she felt him tugging at the hem of her t-shirt, she lifted up so he could pull it off of her. If she'd been with any other guy, she would've been incredibly nervous… But she was with him… She felt totally content as he looked at her. Even so, she wished that she knew what he was thinking…

He was thinking that she was lovely – beautiful, even – and that he wanted to kiss her again.

Which he did.

Her hands rested on the back of his neck, so as to hold him in place. As he moved his lips down her jaw to her neck, she shuddered slightly. Paul found the difference in temperature between the two of them interesting. She was so… warm. He knew that humans were always warm – because of their blood – but it still fascinated him.

When he sucked on the skin at the base of her throat, he felt his stomach clench. He could _hear _the blood racing inside of her – hard and fast… It made his head spin. He felt his fangs push their way through his gums again – and stopped what he'd been doing.

"I…" He shook his head, trying to clear his mind of what he'd been thinking; Thoughts of how sweet her blood would taste – and how thirsty he was.

She quieted him, and ran her fingers through his blonde hair, "It's alright. Don't worry."

It took a few moments to calm him down once more – Shelby hadn't realize how hard he was fighting – but she managed. When his fangs had disappeared, she pushed him down and climbed on top of him. He chuckled as she un-buttoned his shirt, and pushed it off him. She gently stroked his chest – which was _very _well-muscled, of course – and then brought her mouth back to his. Paul ran his hands up and down her back as they embraced – her skin was so _soft_… He still smelled her blood, but he forced his fangs to stay in. And they did.

She felt so good against him… He wished, more than ever, that he was human.

A few more minutes passed with them kissing, before she became aware of his hands moving down to un-button her jeans. She shimmied out of them, and did the same to his pants – un-zipping and pulling them off, that is.

He maneuvered himself so that he was on top of her again, and took another look at her.

"Nice legs, sassy." He remarked, making the a-okay sign with his hand.

She rolled her eyes, "Just hurry up – you need to get the fuck _in _me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I should call you 'bossy' instead."

But he did what she wanted; Hooking his thumbs inside her panties, he pulled them down her legs, where she kicked them off. When he got her bra off, he placed a single kiss on both of her breasts, before moving his attention to the valley between her thighs.

"Spread your legs for me, love." He murmured.

She looked up at him from where she lay, and did just that; opening herself up to him. As she did so, she blushed, and he whispered, "No need to be nervous – it's just me."

She nodded, "Go on, then."

He began to stroke her wet center, and she let out a sigh of pleasure. She closed her eyes and gave herself up to him, uncaring about anything except how good his hand felt on her. She whimpered when he dipped a finger into her slick folds, his touch ice cold compared to the heat she felt. He began a steady rhythm – pushing in and out, going fast for a moment and slowing down just as quick. The paces he set drove her crazy – all she wanted was him. When he shoved another finger into her, her mind went blank. She couldn't think straight; taken over by thoughts of him – and what he was doing to her. His other hand moved up to massage her breasts, and the immense pleasure was overwhelming. She moaned his name loudly when he added a third finger, and he grinned in satisfaction at the sound of his name on her lips.

She cried out – her hands clutching at his shoulders – as he replaced his fingers with his mouth. His teeth grazed her sensitive flesh, and he heard the gasp of pleasure she let out. She bucked into his mouth; craving that delicious friction that he was so good at creating. He seemed to be teasing her, his tongue roaming everywhere, and every so often slipping in all the way. She could hardly stand how good it all felt… It was like her whole body was on fire - the flames rising up from her core and consuming her.

"Paul…!" She gasped, sharply. He kept up his teasing, his mouth sucking on her clit even harder. She was… so _close_. She needed a release; She _needed _him to take her over the edge.

"Please…" She moaned, desperately, "…_please_…"

As he plunged his tongue all the way into her, she reached her peak. Her body fell over the edge – enormous waves of pleasure washing over her – as she came in his mouth. Her breath came out in short gasps, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she came down off her high. Opening her eyes, she glanced down at Paul, who was lapping up her cum.

"How is it?" She asked, curiously.

He sat up and ran a hand over her core – bringing it to his lips. "Tastes better than blood… _almost_."

She smiled, and took in more deep breaths of air, as he moved up to kiss her again. She could taste herself on his lips. "Are you okay?" She breathed.

"I'm fine." He responded, stroking her hair slowly, "Are you?"

Shelby nodded, "Mmm-hmm. Still waiting for you to get in me, though."

He chuckled, "Bossy _and _sassy – what _am _I going to do with you?"

"Fuck me?" She suggested, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

"Sounds good." He murmured.

She grinned and pushed his boxers down his legs - at which point he kicked them away – and he climbed on top of her again. She kissed his jaw, her hands resting on his back. He looked down at her – straight into her eyes – and she gave him a nod of her head, indicating that she was ready. He slid into her, slowly, and heard her let out a content sigh. When he started to move in and out, she thought she might start crying – it felt _so _good. She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts, and gasped each time.

He lowered his head down, resting his forehead on her shoulder, so she wouldn't see his struggle. His fangs kept coming out, then going back in, then coming out, etc. Each time hurt more than the one before it. Not physically, but mentally. Each time his fangs broke through, he cursed himself for losing even that much control. And so, he made sure to hide his face – because he couldn't let her see him like this. Plus, everything that was happening felt very good – and he didn't want her to make him stop if she saw his fangs.

She had never known pleasure quite like this before. Paul was doing _everything _right – and she never wanted him to stop. Her fingers knotted in his hair as he thrust into her – harder every time. She whimpered loudly when he got in all the way – and held him to her even tighter. She wrapped her legs around his waist to gain even better purchase, and yelped as he slammed into her – roughly.

"Paul… Ohhh…" She moaned, her mind clouded with thoughts of only him.

He groaned at the sound of his name coming from her, and pumped himself faster – wanting her to cum again. She had tasted so good that first time…

"It feels so good…" She whimpered – the sounds she made were driving him crazy with desire, "It feels so good, Paul… I want you to… _Ahhh_…"

God, he wanted her so much…

As his thrusts became harder, she felt her orgasm approaching – she needed it… She clung to him as her body spasmed and her walls clamped around him – just as he spilled himself deep inside of her. She moaned his name loudly while he forced himself to remain in-control, panting. She buried her face in his hair, and he stroked her center – bringing the hot liquid to his mouth again.

"Do I… really… taste that good" She murmured, out of breath.

He nodded, "Amazing, actually."

She gasped, suddenly, "Paul… Your face-,"

He froze and reached up to touch his face, his worst fears coming true; He had vamped out. He turned away from her quickly – his head in his hands and his insides screaming.

"Fuck." He said, kicking at a table near them and sending it flying, "_Fuck_… I'm sorry."

When he snuck a glance in her direction, he saw she had sat up, and looked alarmed, her hand over her heart. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice soft.

He shook his head, hating himself. "I didn't want you to see that. I tried _so _hard to… stay in-control… and I failed. I'm so sorry."

"But," She protested, "But you didn't lose control… I'm fine. You didn't hurt me – so you didn't fail. You don't need to apologize. I know how hard you were fighting."

He didn't look at her, still hiding his face. He felt ashamed… But she didn't give up; Scooting closer, she put her arms around him, kissing his shoulder gently.

"Paul?" She whispered.

"What?"

"Can I be a vampire, too?" She asked, "Will you… turn me?"

This time he looked up at her – his face having gone back to normal – and scoffed, "Why the fuck do you want that?"

She pouted, "Because… I want to stay with you… Can I? Please?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You have _no_ idea what you're asking for, sassy. Being a vampire isn't some _game_."

"I know… Don't fucking patronize me – I'm not a child." She reprimanded him, quietly, "I know – but I want it. I want you to turn me. So… I'm asking you."

He shook his head. "No. I won't do that to you. I wouldn't be able to bear seeing you like how I just was. It's… not right for you. It's not what you really want, is it?"

"It is what I really want. I…" She broke off, fiddling, nervously, with her hands in her lap. "I want you… And, I want to stay with you." Glancing up at his face, she changed tactics, "But – if_ you_ don't want _me_…"

He groaned, "That's not what I'm saying at all, and you know it." His eyes were serious as he stared at her, but they seemed to soften as they looked into her bright eyes. Frustrated but defeated, he let out a sigh, "Fine."

She gasped, "You mean… You mean you will? You'll turn me?"

He didn't say anything, just nodded. He couldn't believe what he had just agreed to – and felt slightly sickened with himself. Why was he giving into her like this? Why didn't he just deny her? Why couldn't he continue to say 'no'?

He thought about this… _Because I want her to stay with me, too, _he decided. He was tired of being alone – well, as alone as he could be with three other guys to keep him company – and he had never felt this way about any other person, let alone a human… He couldn't deny her this – because he wanted it just as much as she did. He didn't want to feel lonely anymore…

"Lay down." He muttered, his voice calm even though he felt like a murderer. "Just… Lay down."

She nodded and did as she was told, laying back on the cushions of the sofa once more and closing her eyes. "Are you mad at me?"

His eyebrows furrowed again, "No… Why would I be mad?"

She shrugged, "Because of how stubborn I am…"

At that, Paul smiled, "Baby, I have met people _much _more stubborn than you in my time."

This seemed to assuage her, and she took a deep breath and spoke no more. He climbed up to where she lay, and leaned over her. Looking down at her, he felt somewhat sad about the fact that she would never blush that faint pink color again. She would be pale and… dead – for the rest of her time on earth… He felt like a horrible person to be taking that away from her. But, after all, she was the one who had asked for it – how could he deny her?

She waited with baited breath for him to do it. The fact that she kept her eyes shut meant that she didn't know when he was going to bite her… She liked that mystery though, and held her breath in anticipation.

And then, his mouth was on her neck – and she felt a short pain that meant he had broken skin with his teeth. It hurt only for a moment, after which she found herself reaching up to hold his head in place. She hadn't expected it to feel like this… She felt adrenaline surging through her veins – energy flowing from every pore of her body – and stars burst in her eyes.

"Paul…" She moaned, leaning her head back further to allow him more room to do with as he pleased.

And then, the pleasure she felt made way for pain. She didn't hurt, but she felt drained. Drained of the energy that had just flooded through her… Her body was becoming weak as all the life was sucked out of her, and she dropped her arms from around his neck – unable to hold them up anymore.

He finally tore his mouth away from hers – his jaw was dripping with her red blood – and lay her head back down on the pillow. Quickly, he bit his own wrist until it was bleeding freely, and lowered it to her mouth. She was frightened, but took it willingly and drank slowly. It tasted strange at first – mainly because she was terribly aware of the fact that she was actually drinking _blood_ – but soon, it started to taste… good.

She drank it for as long as he let her – because he pulled his arm back after a few moments. And she didn't feel drained anymore.

On the contrary, she felt… strong. Stronger than she had ever felt before in her life. And she felt new… different and brand new. As if she had been born again. It was an incredible sensation, and when she sat up and looked at him, he smiled.

"You look even more beautiful than before." He commented, "Just paler, I suppose."

When she reached up to touch her face, she discovered that she was icy cold – like Paul was – and grinned. "I can't believe what you just did… I'm… I'm really a… a vampire?"

He nodded, "Yeah. You really are."

Suddenly, a thought sprang to her mind, "Does this mean we can have sex without any worries now?"

Paul laughed out loud, "Yes, sassy, we can."

She raised a mischievous eyebrow, "Do you want to?"

He took a second to reply, staring at her with a look of genuine affection in his eyes, and nodded, "Of course I fucking do."

Shelby giggled and reached out to pull him to her, her lips capturing his once again.


End file.
